


River of Tears

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: Abby Griffin has had a sudden death and Clarke is completely beside herself. Her nightmares have gotten incredibly worse these past few days and Bellamy is trying to comfort her through this horrible time.





	River of Tears

Clarke screams out, murderously, from her slumber. It doesn't take Bellamy more than a moment to cradle his heroic arms around her in bed. Sheets tossed to the side. Tears are flowing down Clarke's cheeks. Making rivers in between and around her freckles. "Shhhh" Bellamy soothes. His lips close to her ear. "It's alright. I'm here." 

Clarke whimpers. Abby, her mother, her best friend, her mentor, had passed on only a week ago. And it's taken everything in Clarke to keep herself together. And for the most part, she's doing incredible. Except at night, when the bad dreams come into play and she's caught in a game of cat and mouse. However, she's playing both rolls. And that's why Bellamy is here. She asked him to stay the past few nights. To keep her safe. If anyone was an expert on how to protect Clarke, it's was definitely, without a doubt, Bellamy Blake. 

After Clarke's father was floated, she had nightmares, relieving that moment. Same kinda thing that's going on right now. Guilt fuelling her as if maybe there was something she could've done. Maybe she could've stopped it. Maybe she could've ran out and prayed to whatever God or commander in the sky for them to please 'take me instead'. Abby may have not been floated, but it was equally traumatic for Clarke, and everyone involved. Everytime Clarke closed her eyes all she could see was her mother seizing on the cold floor of Becca's lab. Her body shaking so vigorously that you could hardly tell it was her. Abby was foaming at the mouth. And Clarke immidagely called out for Jackson as she ran to her mothers side, trying to control the foaming and her tears and every thought running through her mind. "Mom" Clarke whimpered. The same whimper that would follow her every night. 

Bellamy wraps his arms tightly around her waist. Trying to portray all the love he had for this woman into a hug without using any words at all. Clarke's breath steadies and she grasps on to Bellamy's hand. She swivelled within his arms and tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Bellamy had never met a woman like Clarke. No one as brave or strong or selfless. She was one of a kind. And that's what he loved so much about her. 

Clarke ran her hand down his cotton t shirt, he could feel her fingertips shaking against the fabric. "I can't do this Bellamy." She breathes out harshly. Her voice breaking. For Bellamy to see Clarke so weak was hard. Bellamy may inspire the people of Arkadia, but Clarke inspires him. 

"You're not expected to." He tried calming her. However, he had no idea what to say. 

"Why do I lose everyone I love?" She cried out. "Is it something I did? Am I being punished? First my father, then Finn, Lexa, my mom... who is next? Each one as traumatic as the next. I can't handle this, Bell." She took a deep breath and her chest quivered. For a moment all she can think about is Bellamy. The beautiful boy who lay beside her. When Clarke said 'who is next' she didn't mean it as a question. She meant it as Bellamy better not be next. She couldn't afford to lose Bellamy. Not now, not ever. Clarke's hand lightly pounded on his chest. He could feel the anxiety run through her and fill the air around them. The Ark was made of small spaces and small rooms and small beds. Everything was small and contained. And although Bellamy Blake was in a small room made of metal and with air that chilled his spine at night, he wouldn't rather be anywhere else. 

Correction: He wouldn't rather be with anyone else. 

Bellamy tangled his fingers through her hair, admiring every angle of her angelic face. The lightly coloured mole that sit softly above her top lip. A cut scanning over her left eyebrow from an incident a few days ago. Her eyelashes flutter so slightly from her body internally shaking. Her lips pursed so tightly he wonders if she can feel them at all. She was a good person. She didn't deserve this. 

Bellamy loved Clarke. He had loved her since the moment she challenged his statue when they first landed to the ground. Her baby blue eyes staring up at him shaking her head to everything he had to say. She was small but she was fierce. She was a child sent to the ground to die, she had to be. They all did. "Clarke," Bellamy choked out softly. "You've been through far worse. You made it through the end of the world." 

"I should've done something!" Clarke rubbed her wet eyes. "I would've saved her. I could've done... something!" She shot up in bed and started pacing the room scratching at her hairline. Mumbling words that came out messy and loose. 

Bellamy followed shortly, sitting at the edge of the bed. He shook his head so his dark curls tussled in front of his eyes. "Clarke, you couldn't of done anything." Rising to his feet, Bellamy approached Clarke. His hand on her shoulder and she grabbed tightly on to his fingertips. Bellamy brought her into a hug. She burrowed herself into his chest. Quickly making his t-shirt damp of her salty tears. One of his hands rests on her head and Bellamy's lips touch her forehead.

Since they have been to earth, Clarke had experienced many different types of pain. They all have. Physical, mental and emotional. But the difference between Clarke and the other delinquents was Clarke stepped up to the plate. Clarke, although she didn't want to be in charge, really had no choice. And through it all, Bellamy had been by her side. He was her hand to told. And maybe she was blinded by everything they had been through. The war, the deaths, murder, the fighting. The fight for survival. Maybe it made her numb. And maybe it was his muscular arms that seemed to be able to hold her so tight when she felt like she was completely falling apart. Nonetheless, whatever it was, something in this very moment made Clarke realize.... she loves Bellamy, too.

Clarke's fingertips press harder into Bellamy's back and nuzzles her face into his chest deeper. "I can't lose you." She says, but not intending to whatsoever. 

Bellamy straightens up and caresses the side of Clarke's head. "You won't." He says pushing his lips to the top of her head once again. "I promise."

Clarke loosens her hold on Bellamy but only enough so she match his gaze to hers. She stirs up at him slightly, feeling weak. Her eyes move from his lips to his eyes and then back to his lips and slowly, she rests her lips on his. Soft. So soft that Bellamy doesn't even realize he's not dreaming. 

Bellamy's heart jumps when he's realized what's happened. Her hand rises so cautiously to the side of his face where she gently caresses, their kiss deepening, slightly. His long curls falling into her fingers. Bellamy is too nervous and shocked to make any move. This moment he had waited for, forever. Yet he never thought it would happen. 

"Clarke," Bellamy breathes against Clarke's lips. His breath is hot and unsure. 

"Shhhh..." she carries on, pushing her lips back to his. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Made for each other. No resistance or force. Just pure harmony. He brings his fingertips higher, sitting comfortable on her jawline, tilting her chin up ever so slightly. Clarke's skin tingles at his touch and every time their lips match so seemingly, her heart beats harder and harder. Every thump more prominent and profound. 

Individually they never thought this would happen. Bellamy had dreamed and imagined every time she licked her lips or said his name. It seemed to roll off her tongue so beautifully. And Clarke, well she always seemed too busy to notice what was right in front of her. But she was scared, and vulnerable in this moment. While the entire time the world was crashing around her, he was there, picking it all up. 

They exchange kisses for several moments, they're hot and passionate, but not much more than that. Nothing advancing or uncomfortable. Everything just feeling right. a single tear dropped down Clarke's cheek. She pulled away, trailing her hands down his shoulders and his arms and then grasping tightly onto his hands. A 'thank you' escapes her lips and Bellamy smirks, kissing her forehead once again so subtly and soft and kind. "Let's get some sleep." He promises. 

Clarke nods, agreeing. Still holding on to his hands, she pulls him behind her. Their bare feet trailing, the cold metal ground of the ark beneath them. She crawls into bed, Bellamy tucking her in. "Don't leave." She pleads. "Please, don't leave." Her eyes  are droopy. The lack of sleep catching up to her all at once. 

He squeezes into the twin bed beside her and she puts her head on his chest. Her eyelids so heavy, her thoughts slowing down. Her body, calm, quiet, and serene for the first time this week. Bellamy strokes her cheek and admires her beauty once again. But this time she's closer to him, she has no wall, no defence. And she's still, so still he wonders if she's even breathing at all. Clarke was warm and her skin against his made tingle. 

His lips touch her forehead, so soft, and Bellamy whispers, "I love you." Clarke is already asleep, her chest rising and falling in synch with his. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She nuzzles into his chest and for a moment he thinks he may have confessed his love while she's still awake. But she's not. She's sound asleep, dreaming of the life they would one day lead.


End file.
